1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of connecting micro-chips to antennas arranged on a first carrier tape for the manufacture of a transponder.
2. Description of the Related Art
This type of transponder, which, for example, are used for smart labels or smart cards, exhibit a flat antenna coil, which is fitted with two connections. The antennas can be manufactured from various materials, such as, for example, copper, aluminium, silver conducting paste, etc. The size of the antennas can vary depending on the application. With currently employed manufacturing methods the flat antenna coils are applied to a carrier tape which is wound onto a reel. Up to the present time, the micro-chips have been connected to the antennas on the carder tape through a complex bonding process. This requires that the carrier tape exhibiting the antennas passes via an indexer and is at standstill during the bonding process. Apart from the fact that the bonding process demands complicated machines and extremely precise operation, the bonding process currently takes up to 15 seconds. This relatively high time requirement is in conflict with the economical manufacture of the transponders. A method of manufacturing transponders is, for example, described in DE-A 199 15 765, in which semiconductor chips and the antenna are applied to the flat side of a thermoplastic foil, whereby the foil is connected to an endless foil tape. It is also known from DE-A 199 16 781 how to apply single chips to sheets of laminate.